Single Red Rose
by inspire.me
Summary: In time for Valentine's Day! Yay! A TATE Valentine's Day fic, about roses, Kate's lack of a social life, and Tony's favourite person. UPDATED: Yay! Another chapter to reveal what happened next!
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day... which of course means valentine fanfiction!!! Heh, now I promise that while the fic may seem a bit non-tate, just go with it and don't think too much about it, and by the end it should be better :) Seriously, like I'd write something non-tate. Pretty please leave some feedback, I'll love you forever :)

Ooh and the finishing point leaves some still unresolved, but I really liked ending it at that spot, so if you want a sequel then you're going to have to beg!! (ha, like it would take much convincing.)

Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS or was even affiliated to it in any way whatsoever, the episode Twilight would have ended with the death of Ari, and then Tony would have confronted Kate about her pretending to be sick in SWAK (because she wouldn't have been dead) and then there'd be some action wink wink

Ok not really. But you get my drift.

* * *

It was the night before Valentine's Day, and Caitlin Todd was still at work, finishing off her paperwork. Besides Tony, she was the only one there. She wondered why Tony was still at work when he probably had some practically-underage miniskirt-wearing girl he could be dining with. Kate reasoned that he was probably trying to get as much as he could done tonight so that he could leave early tomorrow. After all, tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and she would bet her PDA that Tony had someone in his sights, and that tomorrow would be dedicated to winning her over. 

Kate sighed, she knew it was going to be a hard day tomorrow. The problem with being Tony's co-worker was that she was the one who had to hear about his schemes, his dates and of course his Valentine. Of course, it didn't help that she herself was desperately lonely and any stories of his over-active love life were bound to tip her over the edge.

The worst part was that somewhere in the back of her mind, Kate could help thinking that maybe Tony wasn't happy with all his skirt chasing, and that there really was a heart in him, She couldn't help but wonder if the look he'd sometimes give her, the look he gave his friend, not just some new conquest, was a glimpse into something deeper about him. Kate shook her head. No, it was easier to believe that Tony was simply a womanizer. That way, it didn't hurt so much.

It was Valentine's Day, and Kate was at work early. She figured that made her life pretty sad. Watching as Tony entered the bullpen with a definite spring in his step, Kate smiled. Somehow, she'd woken up this morning with a more positive attitude. While still not completely happy about her own lonely situation, she wasn't dreading hearing about Tony's Valentine's conquest. They _were _friends and he actually was quite amusing most of the time.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kate." Tony grinned as he passed her desk and made his way to his own.

"So who's the lucky girl this year?" Kate replied, smiling at the predictability of Anthony DiNozzo.

Tony sighed. "I don't know... it's complicated," he admitted, leaving Kate quite surprised.

"What, no artificially enhanced lady to shower with gifts on the day of superficial commercialism that is Valentine's Day?" Kate asked incredulously. It wasn't possible that there wasn't _somebody_ in Tony's life at the moment. After all, even Kate had to admit that he was pretty charming, as well as charismatic and handsome.

Tony looked away for a moment, as if in deep thought. Kate saw it again, the soulfulness of his eyes, perhaps evidence of another side to the infamous DiNozzo.

Looking back at Kate, Tony leaned over his desk, as if he were to tell a secret he didn't want anyone else to hear. "For a start, she's not artificially enhanced, I can assure you of that. She's amazing... she's beautiful, smart and she doesn't put up with my crap. She's not scared to laugh in my face and I love that. To tell you the truth, I'm completely in love with her."

Kate raised an eyebrow quizzically. "How long have you known this woman?"

Tony smiled, seeing Kate's skepticism and knowing that with his record she had every reason to doubt him. "A while, actually... more than a year, in fact."

"And you haven't slept with her yet?" Kate's question was blunt, and in the back of her mind she wondered when Gibbs and the rest of the team were going to arrive.

"No, she's not like that. She's better than that." Tony sighed before continuing. "Kate, I wouldn't usually do this, but I have to ask for your help. It's Valentine's Day and I have to do something for her, I just don't don't know what. You're a classy woman, so tell me, what do you think?"

Kate thought for a bit. Perhaps this was a karma thing, if she helped Tony with his dilemma, then maybe her relationship status would improve soon. Besides, Tony was her friend and she'd never seen him like this before. It was her duty to help him if he asked.

"Honestly, Tony, I'm not sure. Maybe something small to start with... What about roses? I've always thought a single rose was particularly romantic. And you could attach a note? Do you think she'd like something like that?"

Tony nodded. "Actually, I think that's perfect. Simple but beautiful, not enough to scare her off. But Kate... I have to confess something, and you can't tell anybody."

Confess? What was she, a priest? But Kate smiled. "Okay, tell me."

"I'm scared." Tony whispered. "What if she doesn't like it? What if she doesn't like me?"

"Tony... just tell her how you feel, if you honestly feel that way and have for a long time. Even rejection could be better than having the lingering doubt in your mind forever."

Tony nodded slowly, then smiled. Kate was probably right, and he wanted to let his Valentine know just how much she meant to him. Today was the day.

Before he could even voice his thoughts, Gibbs appeared from the elevator, coffee in one hand, case file in the other. "Dead marine. Get your stuff."

And so began the day. Another case, another handful of suspects.

By the early evening it had died down, and there was nothing more they could do until the morning. Kate rubbed her forehead, she was exhausted already. Approaching her desk, she contemplated her lonely dinner plans, until she saw it.

A single red rose upon her desk, along with a small card, which read:

_Kate, a wise person told me that even rejection is better than lingering doubt, so let me tell you something, and then you can reject me if you choose. You're the most incredible woman I've ever met, and I've loved you for longer than you could ever guess. I love you when you smile, even when you cry, and when you do cry, I want to be the one who wipes away your tears. You're my favourite person in the whole world._

_Be my Valentine_

_Tony xo

* * *

Aww... hope you like it, pretty please review, tell me your thoughts (good or bad-please not too ugly) and let me know if you want a follow-up :) _

Happy Valentine's Day!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I'm back again! Kate has finally decided how to react to her valentines gift (yes, I know it was more than a month ago now!) and I know the gossip, which I will share with you. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you're all so sweet!! Hope you all had a great Valentines day (YESS I know it was ages ago now but thats not the point)! Mine was positively uneventful, but of course the question remains: what became of Kate and Tony's valentines day??!?!

I'm not sure I like this chapter as much as the first, I'm actually a bit out of practice with fanfiction I must say, but I hope you guys enjoy it :)

much love,  
Ellen

* * *

From last chapter...

A single rose upon her desk, along with a small card, which read:

_Kate, a wise person told me that even rejection is better than lingering doubt, so let me tell you something, and then you can reject me if you choose. You're the most incredible woman I've ever met, and I've loved you for longer than you could ever guess. I love you when you smile, even when you cry, and when you do cry, I want to be the one who wipes away your tears. You're my favourite person in the whole world._

_Be my Valentine_

_Tony xo

* * *

_

A silent tear escaped Kate's eye before she'd even finished reading the card. After a moment of standing beside her desk, still staring at the card with her eyes wide, she was suddenly aware again of her surroundings and quickly looked up to see if anybody had been watching her. McGee was at his desk, but working on something on his computer. Neither Gibbs or Tony were at their desks.

Suddenly, Kate was determined to find Tony and sort this out. This was either some stupid idea of a practical joke, or something was _really _wrong with him. Of course there was a lingering hope in the back of her mind; what if he was serious? Of course, she had no answer to that, so that question was probably best kept unasked.

Hiding the rose and card in her desk draw, she walked over to where McGee was sitting at his desk.

"Where's Tony?"

McGee looked up to find Kate standing over him. "Um.. I think he went to see Abby."

"Okay." Kate answered forcefully before determinedly walking to the elevator.

When she arrived at Abby's lab, she found the two of them engaged in an animated conversation. When Tony saw Kate in the corner of his eye, his face became serious an he stopped listening to Abby. Abby took a moment to realise that she no longer had his attention, and Kate suddenly realised she had no idea what she was going to say.

"Uh, hi guys..." Kate managed, while Abby watched the two of them, making speculations. Either, they'd fought about something today, and Kate was here to apologise, or they'd managed to wake up in bed together this morning and Kate was finally ready to talk about it.

Either way, Abby saw her cue and figured she'd pretty much finished for the day anyhow. Plus, it was Valentine's day and she did have somewhere to be soon.

"Well, I have dinner plans so I must be going, make sure to turn the lights out when you leave." Abby smiled, a knowing look on her face, as she make her way across the room to the elevator.

Tony and Kate were left with only the silence and awkwardness between them, and Kate didn't have the courage to not play ignorant, so she chose to simply continue their conversation from before.

"So, Tony, tell me. Did you make a move on that girl?"

"Yeah, she probably thinks I'm completely stupid. I guess time will tell."

Kate looked up at Tony, still trying to read his expression. "Why would she think you're stupid?" she whispered.

Tony returned Kate's stare. Had she seen his gift? Was she simply playing him to see what he'd say? He decided that if this was a game, he'd play too.

"You know, Kate, she probably got scared off... I mean, we're talking _me _here. She probably wouldn't know how to handle it."

Kate laughed at Tony's predictability, but then stopped her laughter.

"Nope, Tony, I reckon you're the one that's scared. As you said, she's the only one to not fall for your tricks, so why should you believe that she's even going to believe a word you said on that note you gave her?"

Tony sighed, she did have a good point and the fact that she could practically read his mind scared her. Was he that transparent? However, if Kate knew him that well, then maybe she'd be able to have faith and believe what he'd written to her. He took comfort in knowing that.

Looking away, he avoided Kate's gaze. "I guess the price you pay for building yourself a reputation. Anyway, I took your advice and was completely honest and wrote something I've never said to anyone else before, simply because I've never felt this way about anyone else. She's the reason I don't want my reputation anymore... she makes me a better person. I made my move, so it's her turn now."

Kate watched with concern as Tony walked towards the elevator. Somehow her words had really gotten to him, he seemed disenchanted, mournful. She realised that Tony was sincere in his note to her, and that she needed to make a move before she let him believe that she didn't care.

Because she did. She always had.

Observing the scene in front of her, she quickly decided on a plan of action. The most immediate aim, of course, was to stop Tony from getting into the elevator.

With a quickness and agility she didn't know she had, she managed to run to the front of the elevator as the doors opened and push Tony away from the entrance.

"Don't... elevator... go." She whispered in between breaths, before wondering where her ability to form sentences had gone.

As the elevator doors closed behind Kate, Tony raised an eyebrow at her sudden confusion. "Why?" he asked her, smirking, challenging her.

Kate sighed with relief. She was glad to have the witty, charming DiNozzo back. It was easier this way. Having said that, she was still completely lost for words and couldn't think of anything coherent to say.

"I like this room."

Tony chuckled, obviously finding pleasure in Kate's discomfort. "Go on..."

"I like this room better than the elevator. It's more suited to conversation, and unlike what you may think, this conversation is not over and I want to continue it here."

Tony smiled at Kate, thinking about how adorable she was when she was confused and no idea what she was talking about. "What are you trying to say, Kate?"

Taking a deep breath, Kate quickly prayed to her lucky stars for good luck before grabbing Tony by the neck and pulling him toward her, pausing just before their lips made contact.

Looking up to meet his eyes, she whispered, "_you're my favourite person in the whole world_," before pulling him toward her the rest of the way.

She'd always loved roses.

* * *

_yay!! please press that cute little purpleyblue button and give me some feedback? you know you want to! mwah xoxo have a great day :)_


End file.
